slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Downtime AU
Its... complicated... Rules * Wikia Rules. * Everyone is aware of other AU's. * Don't ask to join. Members * Teamfortress2328 ** Hobs and Minty (have fun guys) * XxKatakxX ** Provata Laspi ** Fif ** Katak ** Nine ** Temm ** Monnet ** Manekro ** Irritating Cat * Squidy822 (did not make this) ** Squidy ** MissingNo ** Toast ** Mike ** Lemmy ** Blaster ** Clarence & Pete ** Wisp * RPMaster/TheTabbySlime ** Techy ** John ** Geno Techy (Hes nice here) ** Greater Cat ** Lesser Cat ** Catto ** Catamy ** Cateressa * Sheep Slime ** Clockwork ** Detruire ** Kanashi ** Cawpier * Candlefly ** Guppy ** Bee (Yes I know.) ** i (FIRST TIME VISIBLE!) ** Missing ** Guppy ** Papychu ** Chara ** Mallory Summary The central AU. All the characters come here to act out role-plays. These are shenanigans we do after hours. Roleplay ---Squidy822--- MN sat down on the couch, watching the Pokémon anime with Mike and Clarence & Pete. Squidy was eating cookies. ---XxKatakxX--- "The Group(AKA all of my characters)" except the slime characters jumped into Katak's new machine and presto, out all came as slimes. They went into a ski lift and then rolled all the way down the mountain and got medals and trophies for all winning at the same time. They hopped back into the machine and out they came as human. "Zat was fun" Monnet said, the others nodding in agreement. ---Squidy822--- Squidy noticed Monnet, and turned into a blue snowman. "Nobody here but us snowmen." ---RPMaster--- Techy was reading a guide. "How to make a ship official" Meanwhile all the Cats were keeping an eye out for Dancey ---Sheep Slime--- The Sheep Slime gang were inside whatever house Missingno was in, also in the livingroom, playing a custom Monopoly game with teams. Clockwork was making it rain money on Cawpier as Cawpier and Kanashi were arguing about why cats were better than lions (which first started as to Kanashi got to move before Cawpier, then with Kanashi saying something about lions and moving on from there.) Detruire stood up, going to the kitchen to get a box of ice and throw it at the Monopoly board, as they were in jail, and losing. Clockwork ran out of money to make it rain, and started picking up some money off the floor and proceeded again. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet noted that the snowmen was exactly the same color as Squidy, and just talked in Squidy's voice, and was right underneath some mistletoe, and kissed him on the nose, while the other people were pointing their phones at them. ---Squidy822--- All the phones broke. Squidy went into normal form and pulled out an inkzooka. Monnet was splatted. ---XxKatakxX--- Katak secretly repaired his phone and Monnet dodged and kissed him on the shell. ---Squidy822--- Squidy grabbed Monnet and threw her onto Planet Planet. An alien slime just stared at her. ---Candlefly--- Meanwhile, Guppy has gotten out a computer and a couple of controllers and him and Bee are playing his game (With a certain mod of course). Needless to say, Bee isn't the best partner as she figured out how to troll Guppy on that game. "The Tower!" "BEE WHAT THE HECK I HAD ONE HEART!" Guppy shouted before facepawing. ---XxKatakxX--- Monnet stares at the alien slime then eats it. ---Squidy822--- The alien slime backed up. He pulled out a small device and Monnet was teleported back to earth. The alien slime didn't come since I don't think this roleplay allows characters that aren't made yet and this guy isn't made yeeeeet... ---Candlefly--- While Guppy keeps yelling about Bee repeatedly getting both of them killed on the game, Missing walks over. "C-could you tw-two quiet down a b-bit?" ---Squidy822--- MN appeared/materialized/whatever by Missing. "Heyo." Meanwhile Squidy is a blue mole about twenty feet underground. ---Candlefly--- The computer instantly blew out from being too close to two glitches. "Aw." Bee said while Guppy throws the controller. "H-Hello, h-how's that c-club doing-g?" Missing greeted MissingNo ---Squidy822--- "What club?" MN asked. ---Candlefly--- "That-t one c-club, I d-dunno, t-the one y-you have t-to kill t-to get in, I-I don't-t think-k I'll b-be trying t-to join b-but I was ask-king." "Oh, oh, can I be in that club? I caused the bunny apocalypse a few times, does that count?" Bee asked. ---RPMaster--- Techy walked into the "battle area". Chara appeared there too. Techy: "Again with this?" Then Flowey appeared. Then the minecraft Ender Dragon. It kept continuing, all the evil from every universe was appearing. "Oh great." ---Teamfortress2328--- "Hello guys, and welcome back to a play through of... uhh... Istrolid. Yeah." "WHAT THE FRICK STAHP WITHE THE MELEE" "is that a warhead" "SO SLOWWWWW" Hobs whacked Team F. round the back of the head. "Playing games? Really?" "... yeah." *rustling in background* "You have to counter with teslas obviously." Minty stepped out from the shadows, throwing off a tinfoil hat she had made, before taking over the computer. ---Candlefly--- ((Mind if I take over some of the unseen evils? Ok)) i decided to walk into the 'battle area' just to watch what's happening. No one seems to see i anyway. Chara was chatting with Flowey and a small ghost character like they were telling a joke when they heard Techy. "Greetings, what are you doing here? We're practicing." They said, slightly annoyed sounding. "Maybe he's here to practice too." The ghost said before turning to Techy with a very slight nervous smile. "I need dodging practice, but remember, if we spar, stop means stop." ---RPMaster--- "Okay." Gaster Blasters began appearing, firing. Bones were flying around. ---Candlefly--- The ghost is doing surprisingly well dodging everything, but when one thing clips him and his glow stops, the ghost instantly yelled "STOP!" and flew up and out of the false battle to avoid getting hit again. Chara watches to see how the ghost does and seemed mildly amused at the moment while Flowey pops down underground to avoid stray shots. ---RPMaster--- Techy used telekinesis to bring the ghost back down. "Hmm... are you i? You havent exactly been seen in a roleplay before, but in the Members part theres i. yay i broke the fourth wall again." ---Candlefly--- i laughs a bit. He knows i is there but can't see i, interesting. "No?" The ghost says, confused. "I'm called 'Lost', I'm not like you I don't think?" ---RPMaster--- "No one knows anything about i. i's character page is empty, aside from the infobox." ---Candlefly--- i decides to mess with Techy by poking him. Techy gets poked in the back once, but by the time Techy could look, whoever did that seems to've moved. The ghost is still confused. ---RPMaster--- "Is that you i? Oh and I know how to see you" ---Candlefly--- i just sits there and waits to see if Techy can actually see i. "If you don't mind, I'll be right back." Lost leave the room and comes back with the glow again. "Ok, I'm ready if you want to go again." "You're gonna get yourself killed." Chara deadpans. "I'm being careful." The Lost said while Flowey popped back up. "Don't send bullets over here you idiot!" Flowey yelled at Techy. "Actually you just hid the whole time, nothing went over exactly there." The ghost pointed out. ---Squidy822--- Wisp was floating around thoughtfully. Mike walked over drinking some chocolate milk. "What are you doing?" "MAKING A PLAN TO DESTROY THIS WORLD!" "What is it?" "WELL I CANT JUST TELL YOU. BUT IT DOES INVOLVE BOMBS, BLEACH, AND CANDLES, IF THAT HELPS." he has no idea what he's doing Category:Roleplay